


Coming Home

by YouGottaBeBlitzenMyHearthstone (Aya_Chi007)



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Blitzstone, Established Relationship, M/M, my first blitzstone writing, post hammer of thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 11:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12189471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aya_Chi007/pseuds/YouGottaBeBlitzenMyHearthstone
Summary: Blitzen is overwhelmed by the things he needs to do. Hearthstone reminds him he doesn't have to do them alone.





	Coming Home

They weren’t entirely prepared for what they saw when they made it back to  _ Blitzen’s Best _ that morning. A thin layer of dust coated everything, from the counter to the display counters. Once the door closes behind them, Blitzen takes off his hat with a heavy sigh. They had left in such a rush all those weeks earlier; he hadn’t gotten the chance to properly cover anything. Slowly, he walks across the shop, grimacing at the dusty ebony tiles that make up the floor. He can feel Hearthstone’s eyes on him. It’s unnerving, especially since he can’t see Hearth’s expression. He doesn’t turn around yet, not until he’s behind the counter.

    He stares out at the store, attempting to make a mental list of everything he needs to do. Clean the merchandise; dust everything; sweep; mop; make new merchandise (some of the colors of the fabrics would be going out of season soon); start a new advertising campaign, he had been closed so long, he’d have to build up new clientele…

    Blitzen blinks in surprise as black, red, and white obscures his view of his shop. He glances up to see Hearthstone looking at him, pale gray eyes glimmering with concern.  _ Okay? _ Hearthstone signs as he raises an eyebrow inquisitively.

    “I’m fine,” Blitzen answers, signing as he speaks, “There’s just so much to get done and I feel like I don’t have time to even make a dent in it.”   
  
_ We don’t have to do it all today. _ __   
_   
_ __ Warmth blossoms through Blitzen’s chest as he watches Hearthstone’s slender hands form those signs.   __ We , Hearthstone had corrected him. Not Blitzen by himself, striving to keep his dream alive. Both of them, supporting each other.

    Blitzen can’t help himself. Ignoring that he’s about to get dust all over his shirt (for the moment at least), he leans across the counter, tugging Hearthstone down by his striped scarf for a kiss. Hearth makes a surprised squeak in the back of his throat before relaxing into the kiss, bringing up one of his hands to cradle the curve of Blitzen’s jaw.

When they break apart, Blitzen smiles fondly at him. “You’re right, my dear elf. We don’t have to do it all today.”


End file.
